House of Masks 005a
9:49:40 PM Josie: Caspar turns back up in the main room with you guys and Ulisse in it. 9:50:08 PM Trystan: "You want to come, too?" 9:50:36 PM Caspar: Where? 9:50:43 PM Arwen: "Alcohol." 9:51:10 PM Caspar: Alright, then. 9:51:31 PM Trystan: "So... the basement, huh?" 9:52:57 PM Trystan: "Where is it?" 9:53:17 PM Caspar: Why are we doing into the basement? 9:53:22 PM | Edited 9:53:40 PM Josie: Ulisse: We're not. Too dangerous. We'll head to one of the rooms with a liquor cabinet instead. 9:54:24 PM Trystan: "We'll DEFINITELY have to clear it out later, then." 9:54:50 PM Josie: Ulisse wobbles a little bit, but goes up one of the big tall stairwells, slowly, so that you guys can follow. 9:55:02 PM Arwen: Arwen follows 9:55:15 PM Trystan: Trystan follows too 9:55:50 PM Caspar: Caspar limps along after! 9:56:09 PM Josie: You head up the steps and down the corridor of another floor of the east wing, into a little room that's fitted out more or less like a tiny bar, complete with stools and a mirror in front of which are dozens and dozens of bottles. 9:56:27 PM Josie: Ulisse wanders back behind the bar. "So. What'll it be, o lovely customers." 9:56:43 PM Arwen: "Something strong, preferably." 9:57:09 PM Trystan: Trystan finds a seat where he won't be reflected by the mirrors so much. "Same." 9:57:39 PM Josie: Ulisse picks a bottle and pours Arwen something in a tumbler. It's clear. He pours one for Trystan too. 9:58:16 PM Caspar: I think I'll pass. 9:58:27 PM Caspar: Caspar settles down on a stool, carefully. 9:58:30 PM | Edited 9:59:15 PM Trystan: Trystan takes the tumbler gratefully. It's sharp going down and burns, but damn if the buzzing that starts up isn't relaxing. 9:59:10 PM Arwen: Arwen takes a sip...and then decides its best to just take a big gulp 9:59:45 PM Caspar: ((Brb again, dinner's ready.)) 10:00:06 PM Josie: Vodka. 10:01:08 PM Arwen: "It's been a while since I've had Vodka. Almost forgot about the burn." 10:01:16 PM Josie: Ulisse: Tastes like paint thinner. 10:01:51 PM Trystan: "Now that we've got the buzz... what do we have that's tasty?" 10:02:35 PM Josie: Ulisse leeeeeeeeeeeeeers. 10:02:52 PM Josie: ... but can't quite keep a straight face, and snrks instead. 10:03:13 PM Josie: Ulisse: Wines of every possible type. 10:03:30 PM Trystan: Trystan snrks too. "Gonna take a bit more of that, then." 10:04:44 PM Josie: He eyes Caspar. "So, you and Illa." 10:05:14 PM Caspar: Yeah? 10:05:16 PM Josie: Ulisse grabs a corkscrew and uncorks a bottle of wine, and pours it into four fresh glasses. 10:05:48 PM Josie: Ulisse drawls, "Share and share alike, I always say." 10:05:56 PM Caspar: Right. 10:06:22 PM Caspar: She says you're acutally really nice and that you try to get people to dislike you on purpose. 10:06:23 PM Trystan: ((After enough booze, Trystan is going to decide it's a good idea to share with Russet...)) 10:07:01 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... so she lies a lot, then. 10:07:47 PM Trystan: Trystan chuckles 10:08:22 PM Arwen: "Ulisse *nice*? Are we talking about the same Ulisse? THIS Ulisse? You probably have your facts turned around there." 10:09:31 PM Trystan: "You're nice enough when you have a mind to be, cos. I know that much." 10:09:38 PM Caspar: I'm just saying that's what she told me. 10:10:31 PM Josie: Ulisse: I'm nice enough to girls who wear short skirts. 10:10:45 PM Arwen: "Or nothing at all..." 10:11:39 PM Trystan: "You're tolerable when people tolerate you, that's all." 10:11:57 PM Josie: Ulisse: Especially nothing at all. 10:12:05 PM Josie: ((Man you guys do not SM enough.)) 10:12:31 PM Caspar: ((Or we're just defaulting to 'not trusting him'.)) 10:13:06 PM Caspar: Caspar sips at his wine. 10:13:47 PM Arwen: Arwen takes a sip of her wine...and then spits it back into the cup and pushes the drink away. 10:14:05 PM Arwen: "Can I just get another vodka?" 10:14:23 PM Trystan: ((Ok, SM... 6!)) 10:14:44 PM Caspar: Caspar winces and holds his leg. "I think I broke something." 10:15:30 PM Trystan: "Go to Karid? I think he said he was talking to Lissa..." 10:16:40 PM Caspar: Caspar finishes off his wine. "I can wait. Just complaining." 10:16:54 PM Josie: Ulisse pours Caspar another glass! 10:17:10 PM Josie: Ulisse: Just don't let her break you *too* hard. 10:18:13 PM Trystan: Trystan finishes his off, too. 10:18:30 PM Trystan: ((How long does it take someone with 10 CON to get drunk?)) 10:18:43 PM Josie: Someone who's built like a stringbean? Not that terribly long. 10:18:48 PM Josie: Ulisse refills that glass too. 10:19:31 PM Trystan: Trystan is rapidly getting drunk, then. 10:19:40 PM Caspar: Caspar pushes the glass away. "I'll tell her you said that." 10:20:10 PM Josie: Ulisse: Feel free. 10:20:38 PM Caspar: So, what's in the basement? 10:21:18 PM Josie: Ulisse: Not a clue. Probably a wine cellar but I've no idea if there's anything there to eat us. 10:22:20 PM Trystan: "Hey, do you think Russet would like this stuff?" 10:22:47 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... possibly? 10:22:58 PM Caspar: Do badgers drink alcohol? 10:23:16 PM Trystan: "He's not a badger!" 10:23:39 PM Trystan: Trystan pulls the sleepy weasel out of his pouch and puts him on the bar. 10:23:52 PM Josie: Ulisse: Do sleeping ferrets drink alcohol? 10:24:26 PM Trystan: "He's a weasel." 10:24:46 PM Trystan: Trystan offers Russet some wine. He licks at it, little beggar that he is. 10:24:58 PM Josie: Ulisse: Oh well, I salute my brethren, then. 10:25:15 PM Josie: He holds up his wine glass and then lowers it. 10:25:34 PM Trystan: "He needs a shot glass or something..." 10:25:49 PM Josie: Ulisse drags out a shotglass and sets it on the counter, rightside up. 10:26:35 PM Josie: Ulisse: So. What d'you *want* with Illa, anyway? 10:27:35 PM Caspar: I think I'm gonna quote you here. 'None of your business'. 10:27:54 PM Caspar: Though between you and me I'm gonna harvest her organs. 10:28:07 PM Trystan: Trystan pours some wine in the shot glass and gives it to Russet, who licks it up as they both watch. 10:28:14 PM Josie: Ulisse: Really? Shame, you'll never get to the good parts that way. 10:29:07 PM | Edited 10:29:44 PM Arwen: Arwen looks a bit disgusted at the idea of organ harvesting, but then regains focus on her wine glass, still full. 10:30:25 PM Josie: Ulisse: If you know what I mean. 10:31:20 PM Josie: He waggles his eyebrows. 10:31:54 PM Arwen: "That's sick!" 10:31:57 PM Caspar: Caspar rolls his eyes. 10:32:46 PM Trystan: Trystan looks knowingly at Russet, who snorts and drinks his wine. 10:33:31 PM Josie: Ulisse: Well, ask her what she thinks. 10:33:58 PM Caspar: About what? Organ harvesting? 10:34:22 PM Trystan: Trystan is getting his own drinks, meantimes... Are you supposed to drink spiced rum straight? 10:34:32 PM Josie: Ulisse: I don't know. What were we talking about? 10:34:56 PM Caspar: I think I'm defaulting back to 'none of your business'. 10:35:23 PM Josie: Ulisse: You could *make* it my business. 10:35:28 PM Josie: He waggles his eyebrows again. 10:36:54 PM Caspar: Caspar snickers. 10:39:14 PM Trystan: Trystan eventually falls asleep on the counter next to Russet, who is also out for the count, despite the entertainment. They're surrounded by empty glasses, some of them shot-sized. 10:40:03 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... I have got to teach that kid to drink. 10:40:11 PM Arwen: Arwen snickers 10:40:18 PM Caspar: And the weasel, while you're at it. 10:41:44 PM Trystan: ((Best part? At midnight, you get HUNGOVER SPELLCASTING!)) 10:41:59 PM Caspar: ((Woot!)) 10:43:14 PM Caspar: ... I like her, to answer your question. 10:43:46 PM Arwen: "Aww how sweet. Love in a haunted house." 10:44:27 PM Josie: Ulisse: Love, really? Already? 10:45:03 PM Arwen: Arwen rolls her eyes 10:45:20 PM Caspar: I like her. I'd like to get to know her better. That's all. 10:46:05 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... good. 10:46:25 PM Josie: He looks directly at Caspar for a moment, and then goes back to looking all over the room, lazily. 10:46:42 PM Josie: Ulisse: And that's my cousin. And a drunk weasel. 10:46:51 PM Josie: ... should we draw on his face? 10:47:16 PM Arwen: "How juvenial." 10:47:36 PM Josie: Ulisse: Well I'm not suggesting we dip his hand in a bowl of warm water. 10:48:52 PM Caspar: Because *that* would be juvenile. 10:49:03 PM Trystan: Trystan looks even younger asleep. ((It's worth noting that if he were human, he'd be about 15.)) 10:50:04 PM Josie: Ulisse: It'd be messy. 10:51:03 PM Trystan: ((With him out, I'm off to bed too! Night, all. You have permission to draw on his face and such.)) 10:51:12 PM Caspar: ((Well, it's no fun, now.)) 10:51:37 PM Trystan: ((Sorry, it's midnight here!)) 10:51:46 PM Caspar: ((I mean, now that we have permission.)) 10:51:57 PM Josie: ((Ni!)) 10:52:07 PM Trystan: ((... There is so much else you could do.)) 10:52:36 PM Josie: Ulisse: We should bring him to bed. 10:52:56 PM Caspar: That would be the decent thing to do. 10:53:12 PM Arwen: "It's the least we could do." 10:53:33 PM Josie: Ulisse: Well, I'm not doing it. Do I look decent to you? 10:53:56 PM Arwen: Arwen scoffs 10:54:03 PM Arwen: "Well fine then. I'll help." 10:54:10 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. 10:55:12 PM Arwen: Arwen tries to drag Trystan off the bar. 10:55:23 PM Caspar: Caspar helps! 10:55:24 PM Josie: Ulisse watches. 10:57:23 PM Arwen: Arwen takes the lead on dragging/ carrying Trystan back to his room. 10:57:53 PM Caspar: Caspar limps his way after her! And puts Russett on Trystan's chest. 10:59:11 PM Josie: Both of you drag poor Trystan back to his room and put him to bed! 10:59:18 PM Josie: ... but not, like, in a creepy way. 10:59:40 PM Arwen: (( yay for not creepy things! )) 11:00:18 PM Caspar: Put him, *and* his weasel to bed. But not creepily. 11:01:07 PM Josie: Ulisse waits in the hallway for you. "Well, now what?" 11:02:08 PM Caspar: We have a seance or something at midnight. I'm going to see if I can get my leg healed up. 11:03:19 PM Josie: Ulisse: Is that what they're calling it these days? 11:03:53 PM Caspar: I don't think anyway calls it that. 11:04:36 PM Arwen: "Oh just let him get his leg healed and stop messing with his brain." 11:05:34 PM Caspar: Actually, I'm just wondering which 'it' he is referring to being 'called' by 'they'. 11:05:41 PM Josie: Ulisse: I never get to have any fun anymore. 11:07:54 PM Josie: Ulisse: Use your imagination, science-boy. 11:08:22 PM Caspar: Fair enough. Have fun you two. 11:09:30 PM Arwen: Arwen eyes Ulisse suspiciously. "Fun. Uh-huh...okay.Not my first pick for fun..." 11:09:52 PM Caspar: Caspar wanders off to track down the cleric! Category:House of Masks Category:Logs